Sora x Reader
by RosanGracie
Summary: I'm trying to write a reader insert for my first fanfiction ever.
1. Reader Info

Reader Info:

Your 16 living with Sora and Riku ever since your parents died in a horrible island fire when you were 12. You were the only one who escaped the accident on Brightness Island. You washed up on the shore on Destiny Island where Kairi found you.

She told Sora and Riku, and they carried you to a small cabin they lived in on the island. You were introduced to everyone and eventually learned everyone's name.

You soon developed a crush on Riku and you two started dating.

You, Sora and the gang now live in Twilight Town with everyone else.


	2. Chapter 1

You lay in your bed while your boyfriend, Riku, is doing who-knows-what. So you decided to get out of bed and walk downstairs to find out what's going on. You find Sora and Riku playing the PS2 and they're really into it. Sora is yelling at Riku, telling him how to play.

"Get him Riku! Push the X button!"

"I know Sora! Just shut up and let me play!"

You giggle at this, but the giggle turns into a cough and they spot you. You're not even supposed to be out of bed, but you just had to knowing how you are.

Sora looks at you with concern, "_, you're supposed to be in bed. Do you need anything? Soup? More medicine?"

Riku continues back to his game, not even caring for you. "Go ahead and deal with her Sora. You deal with her sick ass."

You glare at Riku, "Thanks a lot Riku. And I thought you were supposed to be my boyfriend, not Sora." you say to him sarcastically.

He replied with, "Yeah well, I haven't been sick in 10 years and I would like to keep it that way."

You forgave him this time, but you hate the way he treats you. Sora has always been taking care of you since your parents died. Riku didn't really care about you. He's probably only dating you out of pity, but no one knows.

"Riku, be nice to _" Sora demanded, "Let's get you back to bed _ and I'll make you some soup okay?"

You loved it when Sora would do cute things for you. You always felt safe when you were with him, you felt like you were actually loved. You felt bad because you started to adapt feelings for Sora now. The bad part is, you're dating his best friend. You just don't know what to do now.


	3. Chapter 2

Warning: Language and Riku is a little OOC

* * *

As Sora took you to your room, you looked back at Riku who paid no attention to you and was more focused on the game. You and Sora enter your room. He lays you on the bed and tells you he'll be right back. You nod at his statement and stare at the ceiling for a while.

Meanwhile with Riku and Sora downstairs. Sora looks at him and asks, "Why don't you ever take care of _? She is your girlfriend after all. You've been treating her like shit lately."

Riku glares at the brown haired teen, then speaks. "You really think I care about her? I don't, I was using her to get Kairi jealous. She means nothing to me."

Sora stands there in shock and with no response. Little did the two know that you were listening to the entire conversation. You stand at the top of the stairs, tears falling down your cheeks. Sora points out to Riku that you're standing there. Riku finally notices you and his jaw drops.

"_, I..." he is speechless.

"Its fine Riku. I never want to see you again!"You yell and run out of the house, crying your eyes out. Sora yells your name, wanting you to come back. But he knows you weren't.

* * *

Well i hoped you liked it I know these chapters are short

~Rosan


	4. Chapter 3

You ran as far away as possible, then headed for the clock tower. Its where you usually go to think and clear your mind of stress. You sat on the edge and started to cry again. Your tears making a soft splat on the ground below you.

Meanwhile back with Sora and Riku. The brown haired teen was furious with the silver haired teen.

"She loved you. she cared about you with all her heart and you used her?! What kind of a person are you?! You don't do that to sweet girls like _! All she ever did was put you before anyone else and you like threw her away for someone else! You disgust me riku. You really do." Sora finishes his rant and storms out of the house leaving riku speechless. Riku just sits on the couch thinking about what just happened.

You are sound asleep on top of the tower and dreaming of your perfect world. You can see Sora caring and loving you like he always has. You can also see you and Sora cuddling together on top of the clock tower and watching the sunset.

The dream was interrupted by Sora softly shaking you awake "Hey _ wake up. How long have you been up here? I've been looking everywhere for you."

You rub your eyes and sit up. "For a few hours. Why do you ask? Why were you looking for me?" you ask him

Sora blushes and responds, "Well your cold is gonna get worse if you're not in a warm place and I was looking for you because...''

You tilt your head slightly in confusion "Because of what Sora?"

"Because I love you"


	5. Chapter 4

You sit there in shock, not knowing how to respond. You look him straight in the and confessed, "I love you too, Sora."

Sora looks at you with big blue eyes. Did you just confess your love for him? He pulls you into a hug and doesn't let go. You respond by hugging him back. You two stay like that for a few minutes, until you break his grip and blush. He looks you in the eyes and says,

"_ I love you so much. I was heartbroken when I found out Riku was using you. It really hurt me to know that my best friend was using the girl of my dreams to make some other girl jealous."

You still remember the scene from before and start crying again. He comforts you. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to open old wounds."

You shake your head, "No its fine. I just need to..." You were cut off by Sora's lips on yours. You were surprised by his action and decided to kiss back. Sora breaks the kiss quickly realizing what he just did.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

You just giggle at his statement and pulls him into another kiss, but this time is more passionate and loving. A few minutes pass and you two finally break the kiss for air. Sora looks you in the eyes and blushes.

"We should head back home. Your cold is gonna get worse."

You giggle. "Yeah, but since you kissed me your gonna catch it silly." Sora curses in his head and leads you home.

Meanwhile. Riku is still sitting on the couch, thinking about if he should apologize to you. "I have to go find her and tell her I'm sorry." As Riku gets up to head out the door, you and Sora come in the house hand in hand. Riku notices you holding hands with Sora and becomes furious.

"So you run out on me to date my best friend?!"

You reply calmly, "You were only using me to get Kairi jealous. Sora actually cares about me unlike you Riku."

Riku's eyes tear up and he walks out of the house quietly. Sora looks back at him, think about what just happened and if it was for the better. Remembering your cold, he takes you upstairs to your room and lays you on the bed. He gets ready to leave, but you grab his hand, "Please don't go." He looks at you and lays next to you. You cuddle into his chest and fall asleep to his heartbeat, like a lullaby.

* * *

I'm gonna stop it here and start on a different story. Sry

~Rosan


End file.
